


It's Biology!

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Like a Princess [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckquean, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Maledom, Non-Consensual Groping, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing the cast of Biohazard enjoys more than thwarting Umbrella/each other is to misbehave. There will be some noncon elements, although they will be few and far between. And there may or may not being ongoing 'storylines'. Time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Biology!

They were partners until the end. That was what she had said to Chris when the grim nature of their circumstances became horrifyingly clear. She had never seen anything of flesh and bone lay waste to human life quite so entirely as that creature had when she made that declaration, but she had felt confident in her assessment of his character. Or, at least, she had _wanted_ to feel confident that their goals were the same. They were both agents of the BSAA; her decision to aide him on his personal quest to locate his old partner couldn’t possibly backfire on her, could it?

She was right, _in a way_. He was the man she understood him to be in that then short period of time working together and he remained such up until they found Wesker and Valentine. In a flurry of movement unlike anything else she had ever witnessed, she was struck and lifted off the ground, flying well across the chamber. She must have blacked out, because, later, she suddenly woke, aching all over. She’d had barely any time to get her bearings when she was seized by her forearms and hauled to her feet. Turning her head, she’d seen that it was Chris who hoisted her up, but, instead of a look of concern, his expression was curled into a sneer. She had only just registered his nakedness when a similarly bare Wesker approached her from behind, gloating about taking the prize for his victory.

Her pleas to her partner had gone ignored as the weapons dealer grabbed the crotch of her trousers and tore them open with a single tug, the fabric snapping against her inner thighs. She had felt his glans rub against the slope of her buttocks and along her ring before he forced himself inside, his girth ribbed with pulsating, varicose veins that thumped her walls. Eyes widened and breath knocked out of her, she then clawed at Chris, desperately seeking help as she felt… _changes_ occur in her body. There had been a stirring of sorts within her and it had intensified when he smiled at her, lifting her leg over his forearm and grasping her rear as he thrust into her. 

She wanted to scream, but, with the two of them moving inside her, rubbing against each other through the thin layer of flesh that separated them, she could only gasp for air. They were sawing into her, each meeting of their hips with her pelvis splitting her open wider. The force of their strokes lifted her up off her feet and jiggled her bared ass, making it ripple in dark waves around Wesker’s waist. He worked in her slow and hard, slamming into her burning pucker almost methodically, the feeling of his squirming veins intensifying the unsettling stirring in her abdomen. Chris, on the other hand, dug his tanned fingers into her chocolate hued skin, hammering her cunt quickly, his plunges into her core rubbing her raw. 

It was difficult to focus on anything beyond the barrage on her orifices and her struggle to keep her toes on the ground, but the sheer ferocity with which he fucked her was shocking enough to draw her eyes toward his gaze. He glared at her with what at first seemed to be disgust, but, much to the fluttering sensation in her stomach, she quickly realized it was feral desire. Her thighs stiffened as he pumped her to a violent orgasm, her entire body wracked with muscular contractions, jerking between two solid, meaty forms that persisted in moving within her. Her strength being sapped by their assault, she slumped against her partner’s chest, catching a figure in her peripheral vision.

Angling her head to face the observer, she saw that it was a blonde woman in a vibrantly colored battle suit, realizing after a moment that it was Valentine. It was peculiar that she was just standing there, silently watching the scene with her arms crossed, but Sheva couldn’t persist in diverting her attention away from the molten furnace her cunt had become. Burning flesh moistened, drenching the groins of the three sandwiched together as the two dicks hammering her openings drove her to another brutal climax.

\--

Jill huffed, barely able to contain her frustration anymore. It had been several days and it was becoming apparent that her associates were enjoying the process of corrupting Alomar far too much. Any traces of the BSAA agent’s former self had been almost completely stamped out by hours upon hours of copulating, and even then it had continued with _less direct_ injection methods. It had progressed to the point of ridiculousness, the focus of the reprogramming sessions having shifted from forceful penetration to acts that were considerably more playful and unconventional, the goals of the operation no longer identifiable.

What purpose did Sheva mounting Chris’ face serve?! His tongue was very much his own, unchanged by the virus, and she certainly wasn’t acting under his control, so what was the reason for this behavior? His head was enveloped quite entirely within her large, round buttocks, his gasps for air clearly audible, though muffled. He clawed at her thighs and, yet, she giggled constantly as she pulled at each cheek, making them bounce down around on him over and over. She was smothering him! His skin was bright red, turning a shade of violet, how could Jill just stand by and-

A loud grunt rumbled beneath that expanse of flesh as her associate’s cock flexed and swelled, firing white projectiles across his torso and up her back, the force of the shots causing globs to rain upon the mocha slopes below. Jill felt herself grow become hot under the collar, realizing what she was witnessing, and learning about her former partner. She caught herself panting and shaking with nervous energy as she watched the cum drip down Alomar’s body while more was added, layering her in a web of viscous frosting, unable to move from her spot. She had been bidden by Wesker to ‘supervise’ the duration of the woman’s corruption, requiring her to remain uninvolved, ignored as he and Chris engaged in recreation with their ‘captive.’

Jill grit her teeth, feeling her suit dampen between her thighs. It was so goddamn unfair.


End file.
